Say That Again
by AbedNadir
Summary: Girl Meets Texas AU. Maya and Lucas finally discuss what's between them in Texas.
1. Chapter 1

"Lucas, tell your girlfriend to come inside." Lucas' mom said and he sighed, staring out the window at Maya. She had been very odd since they'd arrived in Texas.

"Mama, that's Maya. She's not my girlfiend." He said, throwing a cautious glance towards Riley who was looking a little annoyed. Lucas' mom kept referring to Maya as Lucas' girlfriend. Mrs Friar didn't even bother to correct her mistake this time, she just nodded out the window so Lucas went to fetch Maya. He joined her out in the open yard which she seemed very interested in. Joining her, he noticed how her hair shone more golden in the evening light, and how gentle she seemed to move in the country, like she was free from something that had been holding her back. She reminded Lucas of the art she created at home. Free, wild and it made him feel something. She was a masterpiece within herself.

"Come on then, give it your best shot. What's wrong with Texas?" He joked, expecting some sarcastic comment about his Texan life. She turned to face him, eyes bright and wide.

"It's beautiful." She said in wonder. His eyes didn't move away from hers.

"It is." She looked down at the grass and turned back round to look around the rural area. "That's it? No rude observations?" She ignored him.

"It's so calm here. How did you ever get angry living in a place like this?" She saw his uncomfortable face when she asked this and quickly tried to retract her statement. "I mean…it's just a nice environment to be in."

"I know. I've been very lucky." He longed to reach out for her. To stroke that golden ocean of curls cascading around her face and run his fingers gently over her rosy cheeks, to feel her lips…

"Mom wants you in for dinner." He quickly said to distract himself. Dinner they were eating with Riley. His best friend, who he loved dearly. Was it possible to love two people in entirely different ways but equally. Of course not. He knew the difference between being in love and loving somebody. Unfortunately it was hard to explain to somebody who couldn't read his mind.

Besides, he had an unoffical thing going with Riley. It felt like a Schrödinger cat problem, his relationship with Riley simultaneously both existed and not existed at the same time. How was he supposed to know where he stood with her?

"Well sure, if Mother Ranger Rick wants me for dinner, then I'll go in."

"There's the Maya I know and love." Lucas froze at his own choice of words, and couldn't figure out a way of talking himself out of them. Luckily he didn't have to. Maya was too busy heading inside to even call him out on it, thank the heavens.

"Girls I've put you up in the room next to the boys. It's very nice, there's a lovely bay window in there I just love." Lucas' mom said as he walked into the kitchen. Maya and Riley thanked her much. Lucas was glad his friends were being so respectful to his mother, it had kinda feared the worst about this trip.

His dad walked into the room and Maya glanced over at Lucas because he automatically tensed up. His back straightened and his fists tightened.

"Evening sweetheart." His dad said, kissing his wife on the cheek and turning to see the kids.

"Your friends Lucas?" He asked, not addressing anybody else in the room.

"Yes sir." He said bluntly, and Maya was worried at just how uncomfortable Lucas appeared. She reached out and placed her hand on his knee under the table. He jumped the tiniest fraction when she put it on, but it did seem to relax him a little.

"How long are they staying Betty?" He asked Lucas' mother as the kids just carried on eating their food. Maya hadn't moved her hand so Lucas took a chance and placed his own hand gently over hers. She didn't even flinch.

"A few days." His dad looked back at Lucas who swallowed and didn't utter a word. He smiled and Lucas visibly relaxed. His hand lightly squeezed Maya's, praying that nobody else could see it.

"That's great then. Kids, I'm Steve. I hope you enjoy the stay!" He took the plate of food Betty had laid out for him and headed back through the door. Maya finally slipped her hand out from under Lucas' and begin to eat again. She couldn't look him in the eyes. It felt too strange now.

* * *

"Riley gone?" Lucas asked as he poked his head round the door of the assigned girls room to see Maya sitting in the bay window. She nodded and he entered with caution, sitting a first distance away from her.

"She's in the bathroom." Maya commented.

"I'll be quick then." This was killing him, he had to know. "You put your hand on my knee at dinner."

"Nice observational skills Huckleberry." Maya teased but her heart sped up and she started to panic, why was he mentioning it?

"Why?" He said. Lucas wanted to be blunt and straight to the point.

"You looked worried about your father." Maya stared out the window as it calmed her a little to not have to look at him next to her.

"Thank you." He said and she turned to look him in the eyes. He looked so serious, it broke her heart. It was such a change from him usual upbeat self that didn't let anything bother him unless it was really serious.

"Why were you worried?" She had to know. Lucas took deep breathe.

"I didn't just get my anger from nowhere." He said as a way of explanation. Maya could see the concern in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Gently she placed her hand on his shoulder, and let her thumb lightly brush his neck.

"I have to say something to you." Lucas cleared his throat and tried to think of the best way to phrase this. He never thought he'd even say it, he'd not prepared how to say it. Instead he leant down, closing the distance between his lips and Maya's and captured her lips in his.

Her response was instant and undeniable. Her hands wrapped around his shoulders, her neck pushed upwards to get closer to him and her head tilted to give her better asses. Screw feeling fireworks when someone was kissed, Lucas thought his head was an explosion. Her honey coloured hair felt soft in-between her fingers and her skin was warm and made him feel alive. In that moment, he was both more alert than he'd ever been in his lifetime and calmer than a still ocean.

He slowly moved backwards without removing his hands from her. He felt it he let go, that would be it. The end of the moment and reality would jump right back in.

"Say that again" Maya mumbled gently and Lucas didn't have to be told twice. He pressed his lips onto hers once more before she moved away, looking like she was near tears.

"We can't do this." Her voice shook at the confrontation "I won't do this, not to Riley."

"I don't want to hurt anybody Maya, but I like you." He stood firm on his decision. "I really like you. And I love Riley, but not in the same way I…like you."

"Stop!" Maya said briskly. "I don't care. I don't care if I like you, or you like me. All that matters is that Riley is my best friend. And I won't do anything that would hurt her." She thought for a moment about what she just did. "Again."

"But Maya, if you talk to her, she might understand. Just-"

"I won't risk it." Maya interpreted and watch Lucas; eyes become glassy. She didn't think she could handle it if he cried."I'm sorry Lucas. I really am, but I can't lose Riley over anything."

"No, I understand." He thought back to when he first remembered himself feel something for Maya. Back when he thought the feelings were just puppy love, the result of mindless teasing and mockery. When she was just the playful blonde beauty he'd come to admire for her strength and kindness. Now when she was Maya, his best friend who he couldn't stop thinking about and would go to the ends of the world to see her happy.

"You once told me you'd do anything to break me." Lucas commented, thinking back. Maya frowned. "I think you just did it." He got up and started walking away.

"Lucas please, don't be angry."

"This isn't anger Maya." He said, pausing briefly. "I've spend my whole life being angry, and I could never be mad at you. I'm just…a little upset. I'll get over it." He tried to shrug casually but he looked too upset over this for her to believe it. She couldn't believe she was turning away from him. She wanted so badly for everything to be okay, and just as she wanted them to be. She wanted Riley to be okay with her and Lucas, and for everything to be so much less complicated than it already was.

"I'm sorry." Maya said, feeling it was the only thing she could say.

"Me too." Lucas said just as Riley was walking towards the door.

"Hi Lucas, I love it here!" She grinned and Lucas smirked. She was so happy it was very sweet. She was such an amazing friend, but his feelings just didn't extend further than that. It took him a while to realize, but they were at their best when they weren't trying to be something they just weren't. Like together.

"Me too Riley." And he headed back to his own room. Riley entered the bedroom, dressed in her pyjamas and ready for bed. She noticed Maya was staring out the window and she looked quite upset. Riley walked over and hugged her shoulders and Maya rested her head on the top of Riley's.

"You okay?" She asked and Maya tried to sound fine.

"Sure thing." She put her arm around Riley, feeling terrible for betraying her. "I love you Riley, you know that right?"

"Of course I do." Riley said, now getting seriously worried.

"And we'll be best friends, no matter what?" Riley nodded.

"I promise."

Oh Riley, Maya thought, if only you knew.

* * *

 _I hope you enjoyed, thanks for reading! This will be in 3 parts, just like the finale and isn't supposed to be accurate to what happened obviously :) Next chapter will be up tomorrow!_


	2. Chapter 2

Maya didn't want to get up that morning. Sure, Texas was stunning and she wanted to go see it but it wasn't worth it if she had to see Lucas again. How could see look him in the eyes after what she had to tell him last night?

That kiss. She'd been up so much of the night thinking about it, how could she not? His hands, his skin, his lips.. Everything about him was perfect. Mr Perfect. Just not her Mr Perfect.

She'd made the right decision. She absolutely had to stay strong for Riley, nothing was worth losing her over.

That didn't stop it from being hard.

"Good morning!" Riley chirped from the other side of the room and Maya smiled. She forgot Riley was a morning person.

"Morning." Maya said, trying to sit up. She'd spent so much time last night awake and thinking about Lucas, she wasn't sure she was up for the day. Throwing the bed covers she stared out the window. It was so peaceful here. "I'm gonna pop to the bathroom."

Lucas was in the hallway when she left, sporting some deep green boxer shorts and a white shirt. Bed head hair really suited him, and it was not helping Maya's situation in the slightest. Maya glanced down at her old blue pajamas and realized she hadn't even brushed her hair yet. Oh no.

"Maya." Lucas said softly and stared at her for a moment. Frozen to the spot, Maya hoped the earth would just swallow her up. She was torn between everything from running to him and kissing him again or running away from him. She didn't do anything. Instead she stood, silent as he looked at her and took a step forward.

There was a softness in his eyes, and his lips were curved into the smallest smile she'd ever.

"Stop looking at me like that." She finally said.

"Like what?"

"Like…" She couldn't say it, so he decided he would.

"Like I'm falling in love with you?" He finished. He chuckled a little. "I don't know how else to look at you Maya." With that comment, he knew he was done talking. He moved backwards and headed down the stairs before he had any more stupid ideas that would just end up hurting him.

Maya slumped back against the wall and slid down it. Hopefully if she just ignored everything, it would eventually go away. She leaned back and closed her eyes. This was going to be impossible.

"Maya?" Maya snapped her head round, afraid it might be Lucas but it was Farkle.

"Oh hey Farkle." She smiled as best as she could, but Farkle still looked at her with a concerned face.

"Why are you on the floor?" Not able to think of an answer, Maya just shrugged and stared down at the floor. Farkle looked at his upset friend and decided to join her. When he was sat down, he turned to her.

"What's up?"

"I don't really want to talk to it Farkle." Maya ran her fingers through her still tangled hair and tried to hide her face. Damn it, she needed somebody to talk to. "I did something awful."

"I'm sure it's not that bad." He assured her. She scoffed.

"I kissed Lucas. Twice." It was like ripping off a band aid. It needed to be quick, so she went for blunt.

"Ooh when?!" He said excitedly and Maya slapped him lightly on the arm.

"That's not the right thing to say Farkle!"

"Sorry." Farkle muttered. "Why is that awful? Was he a bad kisser?"

"Oh no, he was good." She coughed a little awkwardly. She probably shouldn't have said that. "It's Riley. He's still unofficially together with Lucas. How would you like it if Smackle kissed…I don't know, Zay?"

"Smackle can kiss whoever she wants. We're not together." He shrugged.

"Wait what?"

"I was going to tell you guys but Riley had been through a lot and everything was just messy. Besides it's not a big deal. We go to different schools, we're both dedicated to our schoolwork and she just didn't think it was going to work. Sometimes crushes are just crushes, they're not meant to be acted upon." Maya hugged him briefly. She felt bad they'd not been there for him. "It's like you and me."

"Excuse me?"

"I had a crush on you. But it was nothing more than that, and it shouldn't have been acted on." Maya was glad to hear that. "You're like my sister Maya, and I love you. And as your dorky little brother, I think Lucas and you are a good fit. Opposite forces attract."

"I couldn't do that to Riley." Maya immediately defended. "But you're like a brother to me too Farkle. Thanks for saying that."

"You're welcome." He stood up, feeling he couldn't be of much more help to Maya. The situation she was in was already complicated enough without his feelings for Riley getting in the way. They'd already made Smackle break up with him. He could never tell that to the gang though, so his other excuse had been a better idea. When he'd heard all those things the bully had been saying to her, he knew he could never be in love with anybody else. It was Riley. It had always been Riley, ever since the third grade.

"I think you need to talk to Riley before you break Lucas' heart." He pointed out.

"I could never break Lucas' heart." Maya laughed at the idea. This thing Lucas was feeling for her was nothing more than a crush, no matter what he said. He was Mr Perfect and she was…broken.

"I've seen how he looks at you Maya. Trust me, this will tear him up." Farkle knew that wouldn't help, but she needed to hear it.

"Thank you." She said, Farkle instantly did a big bow to make her laugh. She seemed like she needed one.

"Thank you, I am Farkle!"

* * *

Breakfast seemed to last an eternity. Lucas and Maya weren't talking, Farkle couldn't think of anything to say and Riley sensed it wasn't really the right time to say anything. The whole affair was just uncomfortable. Zay kept trying to make conversation, but nobody was talking to him.

"We're going to have a lovely day today everyone! I thought I'd show you some local sights, the park maybe, then we're got the dance and I thought we'd have a campfire afterwards! Doesn't that sound lovely?" Betty, Lucas' mom, started to explain. Maya forced a smile.

"Sounds great." She said politely and her eyes flickered over to Lucas who was staring right at her. When she made eye contact, Lucas quickly looked away but she caught him.

"That sounds so lovely!" Riley replied and Farkle grinned at her enthusiasm.

"Now the dance is very traditional, so I've laid out some clothes for the four of you to wear. Lucas you already have things in your closet." Lucas groaned but everybody else thanked her and rushed up to their rooms to check out the clothes. For Maya, a blue shirt, and a thin blue neck handkerchief. Riley had a similar outfit in red, and she looked very lovely.

They both got dressed and Maya finally tried to tame her hair. She envied Riley who's hair stayed flat and straight whenever unless she did something with it.

The boys were waiting in the living room for them, so they went down there to see what kinds of things they were all wearing.

Riley entered first and saw the boys in their button down shirts and cowboy hats, thinking they all looked very charming and handsome. Maya came in and tried not to laugh, it was like they had all walked out of one of her insults based on Lucas' stereotypes. She knew she called him cowboy, but this was too much.

"Wow." Lucas said as he caught sight of Maya. She looked so at home and beautiful. "You look…good."

"Oh." Maya replied then realized they had company so she couldn't say anything she wouldn't normally say about how attractive he looked. "Thanks. Nice hat, cowboy." She teased but now it just sounded like she was flirting.

The day was lovely. Betty was so kind, showing them around the area and telling them all these cute memories about Lucas as a kid. You could tell that she adored her son, it was very sweet. Maya noticed his dad wasn't mentioned at all, and she thought that was a little sad. She knew how bad it was growing up with no dad, she'd never considered what it might be like to have a bad dad. Maybe she got lucky.

When they arrived at the dance, Maya was feeling significantly less uncomfortable. It was just a normal day, hanging with her friends like she would anyway. Her conversations with Lucas were short, and to the point. Nobody suspected a thing, and Maya was relieved to see Farkle wasn't giving away any signs that he knew. She felt like she'd dodged a bullet there, Farkle wasn't exactly somebody who was good at hiding things.

The band was so great, and they all danced together as a group for ages. Somehow, and neither of them had any idea how it happened, but Lucas and Maya ended up dancing together. First it was just facing each other but after a couple of songs they were hand in hand, facing each other and swaying. Farkle immediately jumped and asked Riley to dance with him so she didn't see and she kindly accepted. Zay had been dancing with numerous girls the entire night. He could be surprisingly charming.

"We shouldn't be dancing together." Maya pointed out as Lucas span her out and pulled her back in again.

"We're just two friends dancing together Maya. There's nothing wrong with that." He leaned a little closer to her so nobody could hear him. "Although I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to kiss you right now."

"Lucas!" Maya hissed. "That's totally inappropriate. And anyway, I thought you were mad at me." She glanced down so he didn't see her blush, although she thought the lighting might make it less visible.

"I wasn't. It was just disappointing to hear. And you were just being a good friend. It doesn't change how I feel about you. In fact, it probably makes me like you more Maya." He said truthfully.

"Stop it!" Maya hissed. "Stop talking like that."

"Tell me you don't feel exactly the same. Tell me if it wasn't for Riley, we would…be together." He had to know, it was killing him. Maya swallowed and felt tears start to sting her eyes.

"I can't answer that." She shook her head. "You know I can't."

"Maya." He said softly again and leant in towards her. Maya never got a chance to find out if she would have kissed him because before he got too close, they both heard the same voice behind.

"What's going on here?" Riley yelled over the music. Lucas snapped backwards and Maya span round to see Riley's face. Riley's eyes flickered between the two of them looking guilty.

It couldn't be.

 _Maya and Lucas?_

* * *

 _Third and final part is up tomorrow! Feedback is very appreciated & thanks for reading! _


	3. Chapter 3

"Riley." Maya said quickly, rushing towards and leaving Lucas behind, trying to think of something to say

"Sorry I just couldn't hear anything over the music. He was trying to tell me something" Maya tried to explain. Riley looked between them, confused.

"That's okay." Riley smiled weakly. "I was just going to say I'm going to get some air. I'll be back in just a minute." She walked out the back of the barn. Farkle, noticing her leaving rushed over to Maya and Lucas.

"What did she see?" He demanded and Maya couldn't explain. Lucas stepped up.

"She saw Maya and myself very close together, but it was nothing." He assured Farkle.

"It'll be better if I go after her." Farkle said and headed out in the same direction he saw Riley going off in. He felt so bad for her, he knew what it was like to watch the person you've loved from the moment you met them fall for someone else. It wasn't something you wished on anyone.

"Farkle?" Riley asked as he approached her. Her cheeks were a little red, and her eyes a little glassy, but she still smiled when she saw Farkle. The same small grin she'd give him when she was bored in class and caught his eye, or when he made a funny comment.

It was funny how Farkle thought no one could fall in love with a whole person. He never understood how that was possible, he felt you loved parts of a person individually. He always figured he'd love the way someone would smile, and they way that would laugh and they way someone would comb their fingers through their hair when they were stressed. He always assumed you fell in love with characteristics and singular traits of a person, and the rest just came with it and you loved that afterwards. For Farkle, the concept of falling in love with a whole person and not just all the little things you loved about them just didn't seem possible.

But that was how he felt about Riley.

The second he met her, talked to her and realized what she was like, that was it. He fell in love with every aspect of her; the way her smile lit up her whole face, the way she laughed when she wa s nervous, her undeniable love for the strangest of things and her blind ing optimism. There was nothing he could find that he didn't love about her. Every part of her was beautiful and she never failed to surprise him with just how wonderful she could be.

Farkle knew he loved her. She was his sun, the thing that lit up his world. She was his Thomas Edison in the darkness, she was the beauty in his weirdness, she was the person he never got tired of being around and the person he couldn't imagine his life without.

He loved Maya the moment she became part of Riley's life, but up until recently Farkle didn't realize he didn't love her in the same way. He loved Maya like he would a sister. She challenged him and questioned him and teased him non stop, and he liked it. She made him feel individual and that was great, but she wasn't the one he was in love with.

Watching Riley love someone else was one of the most difficult things he had to do. He thought he could make himself feel better by trying to focus him attention on Riley, and he mistook his caring about Smackle as a different affection that what it was. Smackle was so simila r to him, he thought she was perfect but things don't work like that. Science tells us that opposite forces attract, and him and Smackle were too similar. And he still cared for her, but it didn't stop him thinking about Riley.

Farkle knew she would never feel the same way about him, but when you love a person that much it's hard to let them go. When you fall for every inch of them, imperfections, flaws, ideals, beliefs, attitudes and everything, you can't give it up so easily.

He'd decided a while ago that he would do anything to make Riley happy, and maybe that meant helping her to be with Lucas, but he didn't think that would make her happy anymore. He couldn't tell her how he felt and what he thought, which was that she'd been unfortunate enough to fall in love with somebody she didn't know yet. And that broke his heart to see, but it was better than Riley's heart being broken if she ever found out.

Sadly, it seemed like that time was about to come.

"I'm here." Farkle said. "I'll always be here for you Riley." He said, sitting her down on a bench and hugging her tight. She was warm to touch, but she was shivering. Farkle removed his jacket and placed it lightly on her shoulders. She pulled it around her and placed her head on Farkles shoulder. He smiled a little smile to himself, wrapping his arm around her. This was nice.

"What's up?" He asked.

"I think something's going on between Maya and Lucas. I saw them tonight...something's different." She sighed and Farkle bit his lip.

"I'm sure it's nothing." He assured her.

"Shouldn't it bother me?" She said quickly and took Farkle entirely by surprise.

"What?"

"I thought for a minute there that Lucas and Maya might be kissing. And all I could think was...Why didn't Maya tell me?"

"That's all? You weren't mad?" Farkle was astonished, he assumed he'd find Riley out here crying.

"That's why I'm confused. I thought I liked Lucas, I thought I loved Lucas. But all I can think of now is how...perfect him and Maya would be for each other." She looked completely terrified. "What's wrong with me? Why am I not upset? I should be upset."

"There's nothing wrong with you, you're perfect." Farkle said softly.

"But...Lucas and I are meant to be together. That's what I thought. We're so alike. That's why I wanted him to invite me to the dance, that's why we should have won best couple, because we're so similar. It's like he's my broth -" Riley cut herself off.

"He's like your what?"

"It's like he's my brother." Riley said slowly, lifting her head off of Farkle's shoulder and staring at him.

"What do you mean?"

"It's why I wanted to hang out with him. I thought he was perfect, we like all the same things, we act so alike. I love him to pieces, just like I love Auggie. That's why it bothered me when he didn't ask me to the dance. I assumed he wanted to hang out with me too, I didn't like him not wanting to be my friend."

"But I thought you loved him when you fell on him in the subway?" Farkle questioned. "I thought you wanted to be together forever."

"Yeah...together. Like side by side. It didn't occur to me that we'd be dating forever. I just imagined us being friends and going places together because we had similar interests. I just always assumed other girls would take him away from me."

"Really?"Farkle didn't want to get his hopes up that this was the end of Riley and Lucas, but it was looking positive.

"Yeah I feel the same way about Lucas that I do about Maya. Friends forever." She imagined Maya coming round for Christmas with the family, bringing Katy and Shawn and laughing together. She imagined Lucas taking Auggie to his high school football tryouts and the three of them watching Auggie in a school play where he played the star as a teenager. Always laughing and being happy.

"And...me?" Farkle asked carefully. His heart leapt at the idea of being with Riley, even as a friend for the rest of his life.

"Well of course." Riley has just automatically always imagined her life with Farkle. She thought about all the things he'd told her about over the past few years . How he'd dance with her at their prom and they could wear a mat ching suit/dress combination. The date he always said he'd love to take her to at a planetarium surrounded by stars. How their wedding would be huge and she'd look like a Princess. How they'd have loads of kids. How they'd hold hands ice skating and drink hot chocolate together.

Wait.

Riley snapped backwards from Farkle, standing up and staring at him with wide eyes. She couldn't think of Farkle in that way. That wasn't Farkle. Farkle was her friend, the boy who thought he'd been in love with her since 1 st grade. He was just her buddy.

"Are you alright?" Farkle asked, standing up to join her. "You look really freaked out."

Riley shook her head. This was not okay. Farkle was...Farkle. He was nerdy, dorky, scruffy with the weirdest fashion sense ever. That was who he always was to her, not... this. She looked him up and down and felt like it was the first time she'd actually looked at him in a long time. She'd not even realized how much he'd changed.

He was dressing differently, darker but still with his weird science T-shirts. It suited him. Even right now in his Texan outfit he looked good. His hair was shorter, he was taller and looked much older. Why had she had this idea of 10 year old Farkle still in her head? Why hadn't she not taken he time to notice how much he had changed?

But he was Farkle, he was...Riley tried to finish the sentence. He was kind. And sweet. And caring, considerate, smart, weird, uni q ue, confident and fun. He was Farkle. Why had that always seemed like a bad thing to her so she couldn't see him in a romantic way ?

"Riley? You're staring." Farkle pointed out and Riley blinked a few times. How long had she been looking at him?

He was still the same Farkle though. Why was he suddenly...cute?

"Just hang on a second." Riley said, stepping towards him. He smiled a reassuring smile and Riley liked. The smile was so familiar. She knew everything about Farkle. He wasn't some concept she'd fallen in love with, he was right there the whole time. She reached out her hand, balancing his warm jacket he'd so kindly given her on her shoulder and took his warm hand for a second.

It wasn't fireworks or explosions. It was a warm, calming familiarity. Like her body was sitting next to a calming fireplace watching the flames dance around. It was nice.

"What you doing?" He asked. Riley wasn't sure what to tell him. She looked up at lips she'd never thought about before and considered touching them with her own. She imagined for the first time what it would feel like to be close to Farkle. Why was being with him so easy to imagine? Unlike Lucas there wasn't a million questions, thousands of doubts and hundreds of little problems.

Except now there was. Smackle.

Riley let go of his hand, stepping back and hugging him quickly, still very confused.

"Thanks for talking to me Farkle." She handed him back his jacket.

"Don't you need it anymore?" He asked.

"Oh no." She said. "I feel like I've just been sat next to a fire." Farkle chuckled and Riley thought it was the nicest sound. This was so odd, it was so new to her.

"There you two are!" Zay said, coming round the corner. He turned back. " Maya! Lucas! I've got them !"

Maya and Lucas raced round the corner and saw them both. Riley smiled, feeling bad for running off.

"I think we're late for meeting your mom Lucas." Riley pointed out. "Maya, can I talk to you when I get home please?" Maya nodded and exchanged a quick glance to Lucas that she hoped Riley didn't see as they headed off to get in the car.

Farkle was staring at Riley, trying to figure out what she'd been thinking about. She'd taken his hand and looked at him like...like he looked at her. Or was he just imagining it? Maybe he was just getting hopeful because of how well she'd reacted to how there might be something going on between Lucas and Maya.

The car journey home was quiet, explained to Mrs Friar as tiredness from all the dancing. She said it was understandable, but she always said she'd lit a campfire for them back at the house and asked if they could stay up a little longer for smores. They all agreed that they could and she was very pleased.

When they got back to the house Maya was terrified. Riley asked to be excused to her bedroom so she could put an extra layer on, and asked Maya to come with her. Once they were up in the room, Maya instant ly started to feel like crying. This could be it.

"We're best friends right Maya?" Riley asked and sat at the bay window. She could see the boys settling down at the fire through there, and she smiled as Farkle pretended he was controlling the fire through magic by waving his hands manically through the air the same way the fire was moving.

"We are." Maya agreed and took her seat next to her.

"So we tell each other all our secrets, don't we?" Maya nodded. "You tell me all yours, and I tell you all mine."

"Yes." Maya gulped, ready to admit to Riley what had happened.

"Can I tell you a secret Maya?" Riley asked before Maya got the chance to talk and carried on without an answer. "I don't like Lucas anymore."

"You...what?" Maya couldn't believe her ears.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I just didn't realize it until today. He's like a brother to me, but you knew that didn't you?" Maya nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I knew you'd be hurt if you found out. I wanted you to be happy."

"You want to tell me your secret now?" Riley asked. Maya looked out the window and saw Lucas. Good hearted, annoying, incredible Huckle berry.

"Something happened between me and Lucas." Maya burst out. Riley nodded, fully expecting that response. She felt terrible.

"What happened?" She asked, trying to hide how bad she felt.

"He kissed me last night. It just happened, and I told him nothing was going to happen. I'd do anything to keep you as a friend Riley, and I understand you must hate me right now, but I promise nothing is going to happen again even if you don't like Lucas anymore."

"Oh Maya." Riley eyes began to sting and Maya looked really upset too.

"Please don't hate me, I'm so sorry ." Maya wasn't sure of what else to say.

"I don't hate you!" Riley said. "I could never hate you! I'm upset that I didn't real didn't like Lucas sooner so you didn't have to hide anything from me. I feel terrible you felt you had to hide it from me." She gripped Maya in a hug, letting her know it wasn't just her saying these things to make Maya feel better. "So...you and Lucas?"

Maya bit her bottom lip, sudden ly feeling very nervous Now that they had Riley's blessing, there was nothing stopping them from seeing what they were. Did Lucas want to be a together, like an official couple? They were so young, it would never last or work out and there was still so many complications. They were friends, it could be weird, they could break up and never want to talk again. Was it even worth it?

Maya glanced out the window and just caught Lucas' eye as he peered upwards to make sure Maya was doing okay. He smiled the smallest of smiles.

Yeah, it was worth it.

"I like him Riley." Maya admitted. "Why does that scare me so much?" Riley giggled. Maya hadn't ever liked anybody that she could remem ber , it just wasn't her thing.

"It scares you because it's real. Looking back, you two have something really special. I just wish I could have seen it earlier."

"You think?" That was really nice to hear, Maya was so glad everything she'd thought about just wasn't in her own head.

"Of course. When it's scary, it means it the real deal. I mean..." Riley looked down the window at Farkle who poking a stick into the fire. "Sure he might be your friend. And it's weird to have new feelings for somebody that has been nothing but your friend for so long. One of your best friends. Someone's who's always been there for you, and liked you for who you were, and you wished you'd noticed before it was too late and-"

"Too late, what!?" Maya burst out. What did she mean too late? What did she mean?

"Oh no!" Riley realized she'd been going off in a tangent. "I didn't mean Lucas, I was thinking about something else." Her eyes fell onto Farkle again and this time Maya noticed.

"Hey Riley...do you want to hear something weird?"

"Well Maya this doesn't really seem like the time to-"

"Farkle and Smackle broke up." Maya announced and watched Riley's face light up although she tried to conceal it.

"Really? Why? When? Why didn't he tell me?"

"Yes. It just didn't work out. A while back. And he just didn't think it was important." Maya eyed her best friend, trying to figure out if she'd gotten this correct. "But it is important... because you like Farkle!" She accused and Riley's mouth fell open.

"I do not! How dare...why would you think that? I mean... is it obvious?" She gave up and watched as Maya squealed in delight.

"It's so obvious! Oh that's so cute and..." It dawned on her that it was Farkle. "Farkle?!"

"I know! Farkle! Isn't it perfect? I just didn't know it until now, and I don't like Lucas anymore and now you can be with Lucas and I can see if Farkle wants to be with me."

"Of course Farkle wants to be with you Riley, he's always been mad about you." She tried to sound less depressed about the next statement as to not alarm Riley. "Lucas and me on the other hand ...I think I might have blown that one."

"There's only one way to find out Maya."

* * *

Both Farkle and Lucas both looked up instantly when the girls came to join them at the campfire. They both sat down, but Riley turned to Farkle very quickly and decided she wanted to talk to him alone. She couldn't wait.

"Farkle, Mrs Friar said there was some ice cream. You want to go get some?" Riley asked and Farkle went with her immediately, not thinking too much of it. He'd learnt not to get his hopes up.

Maya turned to Lucas but he didn't look at her.

"Lucas. We need to talk."

* * *

"Farkle, we need to talk." Riley said, practically shaking she was so nervous about what she was about to say.

"Okay, what's up? Is everything okay?" Good old Farkle, always concerned and caring about her.

"Everything's great. I just wanted to talk to you. I wanted to ask..." She braced herself for what was next. "Do you think people who've been friends for a really long time can ever be more? So if they looked at each other one day and there was just something different? They could work, right?"

"Riley, I know what you're about to tell me. And I already know." He grinned at her and did a little tiny wiggle up and down on his feet to show just how excited he was.

"You do?" Riley was relieved, she really didn't want to have to explain herself.

"Maya told me this morning, I think her and Lucas is a great idea and I know you brought me in here so we could leave them alone. "

"Oh." Was all Riley could say.

"Was that not what you were talking about?" Farkle could tell by the expression on her face that she wasn't expecting his response. Had Maya not told her and Lucas and herself?

"No. It's just...when you spoke to me earlier, I realized something."

"Okay."

"How long have we known each other Farkle?" Riley tugged at the bottom of her shirt slightly so she had something to distract herself with as Farkle thought back.

" Since first grade."

"And since that time, we've been really good friends. But..." She paused and tried to compose herself. "You were my first kiss. Sort of. It was the chin but it still counted."

"What are you getting to?"

"I never thought of you as my brother Farkle. Not like Lucas or Zay. You've been my best friend and I've never looked at you as anything different until...today." Farkle grinned, he just couldn't help it.

"You looked at me differently?"

"Outside at the dance. You asked me if I saw you in my fu ture and I did. It wasn't being my best friend. It was all the things you've always told me about but I'd never thought I'd taken my seriously until now. But I guess I did, but like our kiss I just forgot. I dismissed you as a friend when maybe I shouldn't have. Friends don't think of friends like I think about you." Riley went for broke looking at how happy Farkle was looking about what she was saying. He looked star-struck, like he just couldn't believe it.

"Riley...I..."

"You don't have to feel the same. I know you liked Smackle and that you might of only had a crush on me and that's okay." She tried to reassure him but her voice sounded shaky like a leaf.

"I've always liked you Riley. I've been in love with you since the first grade. It's just I never expected you to like me back, so I'm pretty speechless."

"Farkle...speechless? There's a first time for everything." She joked and Farkle threaded his fingers through his own. A perfect fit. She raised herself up onto her toes, forgetting how tall Farkle was now and kissed his cheek softly. There was no way of describing how it felt except that it felt right. Like it was meant to be this way.

* * *

"Lucas, we need to talk." Maya said and Zay wondered where he could say to excuse himself.

"I'm gonna go...think of an excuse to leave." He burst out and jump up, going round to the front of the house to get away from the couples.

"Lucas?" Maya asked but he wasn't sure how to reply. "I'm just going to talk if you won't answer me."

"I was wrong earlier. I should have told you that if Riley didn't like you then we would be together."

"Thank you." Lucas finally said. "I just wanted you to be honest with me."

"I know. And I'm going to be honest with you. Riley doesn't like you. Not like that anyway."

"Really?" Lucas tried to figure out exactly what this meant in his head. It seemed very good, and he was over the moon Riley and him were on the same page. "So..."

"And I like you Lucas. I do. I think you're smart and funny and really lovely to me even when I didn't deserve it. You make me happy." She blushed a little, this conversation making her feel very funny. She was not used to being so unguarded.

"You make me happy too Maya." Lucas kissed the top of her head and watched as she wrapped her arms around his shoulder and placed her forehead on his. She looked so beautiful and delicate under the light of the fire. She glowed like the angel she was.

"I'm sorry about the last day, I just couldn't hurt Riley."

"Maya if you could, then you wouldn't be the girl I loved." Maya brought her lips onto his and enjoyed the sensation of finally being able to give herself to him fully, not being held back with feelings of guilt of regret. He tasted like joy, sweet and warm.

"I love you too ." She finally said out loud. "Even if you are a total Huckleberry."

"Hey, you have to admit, Texas isn't as bad as you thought." Lucas teased her and she glanced around.

"No. Texas is a wonderful place." And she meant it.

"Can I come back now?" Zay called round the corner of the house. "I'm cold and I know y'all kissing back there so you don't need space to talk ."

"Sure thing Zay." Lucas replied and moved a little bit backwards from Maya so Zay wouldn't feel like the third wheel.

Riley and Farkle also decided to join them, walking out the door holding hands. Lucas was surprised at this, but it made sense to him. He never did think Farkle was over Riley, and he definitely wouldn't have made a move on Maya if he'd thought Farkle liked her.

"Look at you two as well!" Zay announced, gesturing at them holding hands. They grinned and sat down next to him at the campfire.

"Congratulations you two." Maya commented and Riley gave her the happiest of smiles she'd ever seen. It was lovely to see her happy, she deserved it after how much of her life was spent making others happy.

"Well, everything seems to have worked out nicely." Zay said, looking at his best friends and was very pleased for them.

Lucas laughed. "Zay, you can say that again."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the final chapter :) Thanks for reading, and feel free to tell me what you thought!


End file.
